Research indicates that typical Internet users visit a relatively finite number of websites with daily regularity. For example, many users visit, on average, from between seven to twelve websites regularly. However, existing Web browser paradigms that are designed to expedite navigation such as, for example, the address bar, history store, and/or favorites or bookmarks utilize explicit user input and/or ongoing management from the user in order to function and remain relevant and useful. Explicit user intervention can, in many instances, discourage the sustained use of these features and, consequently, may cause a user to fall back to more labor-intensive navigation activities.